


Brooklyn Nine Nine: Conflict Rosa-lution

by bi_furious1



Series: Brooklyn 69 [3]
Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, Rough Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 21:59:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12374973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bi_furious1/pseuds/bi_furious1
Summary: Gina and Rosa finally settle who gets to keep Amy. Whoever wins, Amy loses.





	Brooklyn Nine Nine: Conflict Rosa-lution

Standing up as the briefing ended the Police Officers of New York's 99th Precinct slowly began to file out, murmuring and laughing as they returned to their work.

Behind the rest of the group, Dt. Rosa Diaz grabbed the file from her desk, shrugging on her leather jacket before heading for the door. However just as she was about to exit her path was blocked:

Grinning back at her, Gina Linetti sashayed into the briefing room, glancing around the open space:

"Sooo Diaz! Who called this 'secret' meeting??"

"What meeting?" Rosa growled, twisting on the spot to watch Gina take a seat, the redhead instantly placing her feet on the desk beside her and slouching back in the chair:

"Dunno: Just got the email this morning, I figured it was you."

"No," Rosa replied sharply, crossing her arms:

"I never want to 'meet' anyone, publicly or privately."

"So who's lame idea was this?" 

"Mine."

Quickly locking the door behind her, Dt. Amy Santiago bravely met her colleagues' eyes, shrinking as Rosa's dark orbs glared back at her. Rushing to the windows, the brunette Detective began winding down the shutters, talking breathlessly as she worked:

"I emailed you both to stay behind today because I think we need to address what's been happening between us."

Dumping her case files on a nearby desk, Rosa grabbed an empty seat, mounting it backwards as she watched the anxious Detective scamper about:

Eyes drawn to Amy’s behind hugged inside tight grey slacks, Rosa cocked her head, noting the other Detective was as always exceptionally neat; pant suit pressed, hair in a tight bun. And yet there was something more frantic and tired in the brunette’s movements, a wildness in her eyes. What was Amy compensating for?

Meanwhile Gina pulled out a nail file, ignoring both of her colleagues as she worked.

Tugging down the last blind Amy sighed in relief, moving over to the safety and security of the official 99th Precinct podium at the front of the briefing room, her old confidence returning as the Detective gripped its tough wooden surface:

"I think we need to have a ‘Conflict resolution’ session."

"Why??" Gina and Rosa groaned in unison. 

"Because of all the serious misconduct between the three of us!” Amy replied shrilly. 

"Like what?" Rosa barked irritably.

….

Sitting hidden in one of New York's many dirty back alleys, the police car rocked, creaking as it swayed on its axels. 

"Mmmm, Owws Ohh, Ungh. Ungh! Woah! Rosa! Ohh! Rosa-ahhh!”

Yelping Amy's bare leg shot out, coming to rest behind the nearest headrest.

Draped over the backseat, the frazzled Detective braced herself as the woman on top of her momentarily withdrew. Seconds later Amy was gasping, hand pressed up against a steamy window as Rosa rallied, diving forward to sink her dildo into the brunette's waiting pussy. 

"UHH! Rosa!?" Amy squeaked:

"D-don't mmh, don't you think we should be watching the jewellery store!?”

Glancing upward, Rosa eyed the shop front across the street from between Amy’s outstretched legs:

“Nah! I can see it from here.”

Pressing forward, Rosa drove the dildo back into her colleague with practiced ease, making the brunette squeal as she relentlessly pounded her.

“Besides, Ugh! This is way more funnn!"

Gasping, Amy screwed her eyes shut as her partner slid another two hard inches into her pussy, sliding down in her seat as an orgasm neared, gasping for air. Grasping a door handle, her knuckles cracked as the Latina rolled her powerful hips, spearing Amy mercilessly onto the hard plastic shaft.

"Hey! Santiago! I said: Maintain Eye Contact!!"

Looking up at the other Detective, Amy wasn’t sure if she should be more turned-on or terrified: Rosa's hard glare penetrating her soul. Wishing she still did yoga, the brunette groaned as the Latina bent her further still, using her full weight to pummel Amy into an early retirement:

For Rosa, fucking Santiago had nothing to do with attraction; Holt's whiny protégée was fun but honestly she usually preferred more meat on the bone. No, in this case, Sanriago was simply a convenient scratching post. Albeit one that was fun to mess with.

Sweating profusely, the brunette's eyes rolled as Rosa slid backwards, the friction making the smaller woman hyperventilate:

“Unngh! Where, where did you even get this thing!?-oohhhhh!”

Wiping her brow Rosa smirked:

“Funny story, I caught this dom in Chinatown, dirtiest crime scene I ever-“

“-Nope Ahh! I don’t want to know!"

Backtracking quickly, Amy clutched the latina with her thighs, tensing as she was roughly pressed against the seat once more, winding her:

"Unngh! Uhhh! Oh God, Oh Rosa!!”

Sensing Amy was about to cum, Rosa took longer, deep strokes into the mewling Detective, making the cruiser shake.

Blinking, Amy found herself unable to look away, staring back into Rosa's pitch black eyes, biting her lip as her partner finally coaxed an orgasm from her sore body.

 

Outside Amy's wails were muffled, the police cruiser still shaking in time with Rosa's intense thrusts.

Across the busy street two men in ski masks rushed out of the store, disappearing into the crowd.

…

“So what?” Rosa scowled, thumping the desk in front of her as Gina grinned, looking up from her nails:

“It was misdemeanour vandalism at worst!”

“They stole $18 000 dollars of jewellery!” Amy exclaimed incredulously.

“I meant what I did to that Puss-ay!” Rosa exclaimed, thrusting her hips into the seat as Gina laughed:

“HA!” 

Dismayed, Amy watched her colleagues high-five; this conflict resolution session was not going well.

Blushing, she gripped the podium hard, replying in a hushed tone:

“I was limping for a week! And if we’d been caught I’d have lost my badge!!”

“Boring!” Gina chirped:” Whats any of this got to do with me Santiago?” 

Crossing her arms, the redhead raised an eyebrow as the fuming Detective turned to her.

…

Shaking her last droplets of cream into the mug, Gina smirked in satisfaction, lifting it back onto the counter. Stirring the black liquid, the redhead watched the surface swirl until the coffee was a frothy brown.

Sashaying out of the break room, the diva crossed the precinct, hips swaying as she passed through the sea of police officers. Reaching Santiago’s desk she perched on the rim, the redhead waiting impatiently for the Detective to grudgingly acknowledge her.

Looking up from a mountain of paperwork, Amy eyed the secretary awkwardly:

“What’s up?”

“Fresh Coffee” Gina stated, holding up the cup.

“With cream?”

“You know it!”

Accepting the beverage gratefully, Amy took a sip:

“Mmm… I really needed that.”

Leaning back in her chair, Amy relaxed a little, still unsure how to interact with her colleague given their recent, transgressions… 

Before she could speak however, Gina piped up:

“Hair down today?”

“You noticed!”

“Not a compliment, although it does keep those chubby cheeks in check.”

Feeling self-conscious, Amy swallowed a retort:

“Okay so I’ve gained a couple of pounds... work’s been stressful lately! Rosa’s been riding me…”

Momentarily distracted Amy looked off into the distance, taking a deep swig from her mug:

“Mmm… is there something new in this? Tastes kinna familiar…”

Licking her lips, Amy contemplated what it was.

“You like?”

“Yes! And seriously Gina, thank you. Its nice to know things can go back to normal after, well you know…”

Not sure what else to say, Amy looked down at her desk, draining the rest of her drink.

“Yeah yeah whatever babes. Want to know the special ingredient??”

“Sure!”

Leaning forward, Gina stroked long dark locks behind an ear, whispering to the young Detective: 

“My cum.”

Eyes widening, Amy’s smile flickered. Stumbling out of her chair, the brunette gagged, shaking her head furiously:

“GINA!!”

Beaming, the secretary bounced up from her perch:

“Meet me in the evidence room in 2. ‘Kay??'”

Wiping her lips with the back of a hand, Amy eyed the redhead indignantly:

“WHY?!”

Moving quickly, Gina swiped a hand down, swatting the Detective’s ass through her tight grey slacks.

Yelping, Amy instinctively grasped her own behind, big brown eyes darting around the room; terrified the officers would pick up on their leud behaviour.

Grinning wickedly, Gina stepped backwards, shrugging, oblivious to Amy's humiliation:

“Because there’s plenty more where that came from…”

…

 

The Secretary giggled, remembering their steamy evidence room encounter fondly:

“Oh yeaaahh! That was hella-arious!!”

Rosa rolled her eyes:

“So other than reminding me Gina is gross, why are you taking us down memory lane?”

Mock offended, Gina responded:

“BTDubs Diaz, every time I tossed her salad I was thinking of you!”

“Watch it Linetti!” Rosa growled, glowering back at the redhead.

“My salad??” Amy asked, a hand subconsciously falling to her belly: “Please don’t tell me-“

“-What?” the secretary interrupted: “I told you it was a new dressing!”

“Eww!!”

“You ate it fatty.”

Attempting to recompose herself, Amy gripped the podium; this meeting was not going as planned:

“Okay we need to set some boundaries!" she exclaimed, attempting to stand her ground:

"Both of you have gotten a little... competitive lately and I’m barely getting any work done!”

“Not my problem,” Rosa shrugged.

“Ditto Diaz!” Gina sang dismissively. 

“Come on guys, its soo-"

"-Fun?"

"-Hot??"

"Unprofessional banter!” Amy exclaimed, “I know you guys are just messing around but I can’t be a good Detective with both of you using my body all the time!”

Fumbling with her binder, she tugged out a form, waving it at her nonplussed colleagues as she explained:

“Look at my results for this month alone! My arrests are down, my citizen satisfaction records are down and Jake got the prize for tidiest desk. JAKE!!”

“So?” Rosa and Gina replied in unison. 

Shaking her head, Amy dropped the report, tucking stray brown locks behind an ear as she tried to reason with her two colleagues/lovers. After all, she wants going to make Captain if she couldn’t deal with subordinates:

“It’s just, soo much inappropriate workplace touching! Sexual harassment guidelines clearly state-“

“-So then why’d you munch my box lesbo?” Gina replied slyly.

Gritting her teeth, Amy tried to hold it together, stepping around the podium:

“I am not a lesbian. I was acting out a real-world training scenario-“

“-a gay scenario,” Rosa muttered.

“No!” Becoming defensive, Amy crossed her arms, flushing red with annoyance as she looked between the two amused woman, quickly losing charge of their ‘meeting.’

“Come on Amy, give it up!” Rosa rolled her eyes: “We know you’re gay.”

Gina chimed in: “Yeh like, super gay.”

“I’m not Gay!” Amy shouted, before covering her mouth, eyes going wide as she remembered their proximity to the rest of the department:

“Woah woah woah Detective Santiago!” Gina exclaimed in mock offence, standing up from her chair and looking to Rosa as she responded: “That is so un-woke of you!”

“I-I didn’t mean, I wasn’t trying to be homophobic-“

“-So you're just a sub?” Rosa asked curiously, also dismounting to move closer to the nervous Detective.

“N-no.”

“But you def are Amy.”

Gina grinned. Both women advancing menacingly on Amy, the Detective shrank backwards, only stopping when her butt collided with the podium.

"I assure you, any fraternisation on my part was to, to alleviate... " Struggling to make up an excuse Amy closed her eyes, thinking fast: "to alleviate Workplace friction!"

“So you’re saying you just did what we wanted?”

Blinking Amy looked between her two intimidating colleagues/ sexual partners, laughing nervously:

“Right, exactly! I’m an NYPD Detective, not just some, sex-crazed slut!!"

"Nope, not Buying it,” Rosa replied matter-of-factly, smirking back at the redhead:

"I guess we'll just have to show you.”

Both of her colleagues sizing her up, Amy felt like a lamb to the slaughter. Why did she lock herself in with them again??

“STRIP.” The two women ordered in unison.

“What?” Amy gasped in horror.

“She said, Strip.” Rosa responded sharply, stepping into the brunette's personal space.

“But but Professionalism!” Amy backtracked desperately:

“Someone could come in at any -mmphg!“

Rolling her eyes, Rosa leant forward, interrupting the other Detective with a blistering kiss. Caught off guard, Amy moaned, flailing against the podium, eyes wide as the Latina’s hungry tongue devoured her gaping mouth.

Holding Amy’s head, all the brunette could do was whine as her colleague’s powerful kiss suckered her in, the taller woman practically taking the air from her lungs. Heartbeat increasing Amy felt herself swooning. Very Captainly…

Finally breaking away, Amy gasped for air, leaning against the podium as she tried to get her bearing. 

“Rosa! What the hell- Mmmpgh, Mmm!??”

Before the young Detective could question what was happening, Gina pounced, affixing her pillowy lips to Amy’s own and proceeding to smother the brunette’s line of enquiry.

Once again caught off guard, all Amy could do was enjoy another glorious smooch, her stance loosening as Gina mauled her succulent mouth, hot breath making her knees weak.

Feeling two sets of hands run over her abdomen, Amy whimpered, jacket sliding from her shoulders to crumple on the floor. Too distracted to care, she shuddered as Rosa’s strong fingers tugged at her tight pink shirt, while Gina ran her palms over her shoulders to stroke her dark hair. Massaging the brunette condescendingly, Amy was regardless, completely overwhelmed by conflicting sensations.

Only once those tough digits began tearing at her buttons did Gina finally pull away, Amy's chest bursting free:

“Huh,” Rosa muttered.

Shirt hanging open, Amy’s pert boobs bounced out, her olive globes encased in a gaudy gold sequinned bra that effectively emphasised her best assets:

“Not your usual style Santiago.”

Blushing, Amy stood in stunned silence, mouth hanging open as her brain tried and failed to kick in.

“I know right!” Gina beamed triumphantly: “her old granny panties had-to-go!”

Rosa raised an eyebrow, Gina beaming:

“What? All her clothes are ugly!”

“Agreed.”

The sequins are itchy,” Amy murmured pathetically.

Rolling her eyes, Rosa gripped the brunette’s chin once more, turning her head and recapturing the other Detective’s swollen lips.

Struggling to comprehend her descent, Amy attempted to hold her own, only for her submissive tongue to once again lose to Rosa’s. Distracted by this, the detective didn’t even notice as her shirt slide free from her shoulders.

Simultaneously dropping to her knees, Gina quickly unfastened the brunette’s belt, grinning as she took control:

Feeling her gun come loose around her hip, Amy whined as her tight slacks were tugged over her ample behind, her pristine clothing left crumpled at her feet. 

Nearly tripping up, Rosa caught the panting Detective, thrusting her against the podium as they separated once more, leaving Amy draped against it in just her underwear, gasping for breath.

Looking at the brunette’s crotch Gina cackled delightedly:

“Seriously!?”

Squeezing her thighs together, Amy could only whimper as the other two viewed her boy shorts, ‘PROPERTY OF THE NYPD’ printed across the waistband.

Rosa shrugged: “Seemed appropriate.”

Gina snorted:

“What?” Rosa scowled: "I thought it was funny. And I tore up the others…”

“You buy those from a tourist shop?” Gina giggled: “I guess its kinna funny.”

Utterly humiliated Amy realised how much she had given herself over to the two women before her shaming the badge and forfeiting her own pride for a few cheap flings!

Remembering every sordid encounter, Amy felt conflicted, the heat rising in her belly while her brain screamed no. Did she actually get off on ruining her own career?? No! She could keep a lid on this! 

That was when her tormentors came back with a vengeance.

Both leaning in to make out at once, three mouths met in the middle, lips smearing together in a smouldering three-way kiss. Surprising each other, Gina and Rosa actually enjoyed their accidental embrace, the three swirling together, the women of the 99' becoming intertwined.

Quickly becoming competitive, Amy felt two pairs of teeth nipping her sore lips, two tongues inside her mouth, cheeks bulging as Gina and Rosa tasted her depths. Hands sliding over hot flesh, they battled for dominance over every curve, neither content to share. 

Slapping away Gina’s hands, Rosa clamped her palms around Amy’s chests, squeezing them so hard the brunette yelped before settling into a gruelling massage; the latina Detective groping her plump flesh through Gina's riddiculous bra. 

Undiscouraged, Gina stuffed two hands into Amy’s boy shorts, cupping her swollen flower and tugging the brunette’s core upward, forcing Amy to balance on her tiptoes.

Fingers dancing over her pussy, Amy's eyelids fluttered as the redhead skillfully handled her nethers, slipping around her slick entrance before a thumb firmly pressed against her clit, making Amy whimper as Gina smirked against her lips.

Finally breaking away all three woman gasped for air. Rather than luxuriate in the moment however Gina and Rosa descended on the half-naked Detective.

Reaching Under Amy's limp arms, Rosa unsnapped her bra, pulling the gaudy garment away to reveal her heaving busoms. Gripping olive skin, Rosa ran her fingers under each globe, cupping her colleague and squeezing hot, buoyant flesh.

Attacking Amy on two fronts, Gina tugged down her shorts, letting the cheap underwear hang between outstretched thighs. Immediately cupping Amy's vulnerable pussy, the diva’s fingers disappeared into her open flower.

Throwing back her head, Amy screwed her eyes shut, brow furrowing, biting her lip as she fought her lust with every rational fibre she had left.

Caught between two aggressors, Amy's naked body flexed and writhed, sweat glistening on olive skin as the other two increased their efforts, their contrasting styles playing havoc with Amy's fragile nervous system.

Catching each nipple between finger and thumb, Rosa tweaked her soft buds till they were hard points, before plucking erect flesh, making Amy shudder under her harsh treatment.

Teasing her mercilessly, Gina used skilled fingers to massage Amy into a frenzy, her thumb rolling over the brunette's clit while her other digits curved into her anxious flower, skilfully playing with the Detective's G-spot. 

Come on Amy! The brunette told herself: suck it up don't cum! Don't. Cum! You're almost free!

Desperately repressing the intense brutal pleasure she was experiencing, Amy tried desperately to think unsexy thoughts, picturing Rosa and Gina as Hitchcock and Scully. Biting her lip, the brunette's breaths came in short strangled gasps, refusing to let herself succumb to her unprofessional desire.

For several minutes Amy twisted against the podium, Gina and Rosa becoming impatient as they manipulated the annoying Detective's luscious body.

“What the hell Santiago!” irritated the brunette could hold out for so long: “Just cum already!”

Relenting, the Detective released Amy's chest, Gina also pulling away, her devious mind considering Amy’s stubbornness. 

Breathing heavily and glistening with sweat, Amy attempted a smile:

"I told you! Uh, I'm a Professional! I don't get off on pain, or or humiliation!!"

Gina rolled her eyes:

“Faker! Look at you!”

Crossing her arm, Amy smiled weakly, attempting to appear composed in her dishevelled, naked state. Feeling a trickle of cream escape down her thigh, she crossed her legs awkwardly:

"Well, you don't have any more toys or tricks so-"

Turning away, Amy felt the brush of hot skin, the tingling making her knees shake, so close to utterly shameful relief:

Seeing through the Detective's pathetic resistance, Gina made up her mind, muttering sourly:

"-then I'll improvise."

Standing beside Rosa, Gina allowed her hand to dance over the curve of the brunette's toned behind, grazing her impossibly tight jeans as she went.

 

Baring her teeth, Rosa glared at the redhead:

"Take it off before I break it off."

Still facing away from the other two women, Amy allowed herself a small smile: if they turned on each other she'd be free! Bending over to retrieve her discarded garments, the brunette was momentarily oblivious to her colleagues, pert behind wiggling back at the two insatiable women.

Gina however, had no intention of letting Amy off that easily.

Giving Rosa a meaningful glance, the redhead turned her gaze to Amy's behind, drawing the Latina's detective back to their prize:

"Sorry, got ‘distracted’.”

Glancing down, Rosa saw cream trickle down between Amy's thighs. Smiling wickedly, the angry Detective nodded.

Fingers hooking into the back of Rosa's belt, Gina grinned:

"I just wanted to grab this,"

Tugging a can of pepper spray away from the Latina's hip, Gina stepped forward confidently, spraying the liquid down Amy's crack:

Feeling the mist wash across her anus, Amy froze, big brown eyes widening in horror as she felt an instant burning sensation.

Coating her vulnerable pucker, the liquid trickled into her tight opening, just reaching inside the uptight brunette’s delicate entrance.

"Eeeehhhhh!"

Yelping, Amy hopped a foot into the air, her butthole stinging as she bounced from foot to foot. Concentration lost, Gina's sly move had its intended effect: finally opening the floodgates.

Overwhelmed by this additional sensation, the detective cracked, all the pent up hormones she'd been suppressing since she had started their ‘meeting’ rushing to the surface as the hot liquid scolded her insides.

Knowing she was going to shriek, Amy desperately masked her pleasured yelp with a familiar exclamation:

"UnnnggGGGHHHHH! 'NINE NINE!!"

Grinning, Gina and Rosa bumped fists, watching as Amy danced before them, body flexing involuntarily away from the fire in her ass, eyes impossibly wide as her climax spluttered to life.

Having held it off for so long, Amy's orgasm hit her like a tidal wave, clutching the podium before her as her pussy exploded:

Squirting hard, Amy's cream gushed out of her, coating the NYPD insignia beneath her as she shuddered, nearly toppling the wooden stand as she fell against it.

Panting, Amy held on for dear life as her conscious mind was overcome by pleasured pain, her ultimate humiliation making the brunette's eyes water.

"Spicy!" Gina exclaimed delightedly as Rosa rudely grabbed the pepper spray can from her hands:

"Lem’e try something..." the Latina detective muttered.

Feeling another burst of peppery mist run between her cheeks, Amy screamed, asshole on fire as she was hit with another dose.

Eyes rolling, another cruel orgasm burst from her enraptured body, cream running down her legs even as her most intimate flesh burned.

"Huh," Rosa raised an amused eyebrow: "you really are a pain slut!”

Buckling onto the podium, Amy's heart sank; they were right! She was getting off on the pain, the utter humiliation of this sordid, unprofessional encounter! She didn’t deserve to wear the badge, let alone walk around the precinct!

Resting her head on the wooden rim, Amy spoke through clenched teeth:

"Oh god please, Rosa! It burns-unnnngh!"

Cumming again, Amy sank lower still.

Stepping forward calmly, Gina ran her fingers through the brunette's, dark wavy mane, peeling locks away from Amy's anguished face:

"Ready to admit-"

-ohhhkay! Okay! FINE!! I'm Gayyy-ungh! Ungh it's so hottt! Ungh!"

"And?"

"And whattt?!"

Rolling her eyes, Gina nodded to Rosa, the Latina detective dousing Amy's pour anus with fiery liquid:

"Ahhhhh! UNNGH! Uh!"

Clenching hopelessly, the brunette quaked, taking short, shallow breaths as she tried to quell the fire in her rectum. Welling up, Amy’s mascara blurred as she was hit by yet another explosive, toe curling orgasm that shook the Detective to her very core:

 

“Ah, ah, unngh! I LOVE it!”

“Love what?” Rosa asked coldly, pepper spray still hovering over the timid brunette’s shoulder:

“I-I love being humiliated, being your plaything, I love being your slut! I-I Arrgh it burns!”

Feeling the hot liquid bubble around her anus, Amy winced, eyelids flickering.

“Ohh you dirty little whore!” Gina giggled in triumph stepping around the podium to face the deflated Detective, looking down at the shivering brunette from her perch.

“Guess you were right,” Rosa murmured in amazement, replacing the can in the back of her holster.

“Please…” Amy whispered, dark trails of mascara rolling down her cheeks as she looked up at Gina pathetically:

“Itss so hot…”

Nodding to Rosa, the redhead watched as she reached between Amy’s open thighs, running her fingers of the whimpering Detective’s steaming core.

Biting her lip, Amy stood silently as Rosa collected a generous helping of her cream, dousing her fingers in viscous fluid.

Leaning over the podium, Gina grasped Amy’s face, forcing the disgraced Detective to look her in the eye:

“This might hurt a little…”

Perplexed, Amy could only moan as Gina captured her lips once more, accepting any distraction from her burning butthole.

Waiting until the brunette was nice and relaxed, Rosa, lifted her hand, fingers slicing between Amy’s olive cheeks to line up with her colleague’s sore red sphincter. Taking aim the latina smirked, before thrusting her digits upward:

“Uhnn!!-Mmm…”

Amy yelped into Gina’s mouth as Rosa rudely stuffed two digits into her burning rectum. Initially in greater pain, Amy’s knees finally gave out, the brunette falling back against the strong Detective. Reaching around her abdomen, Rosa held her up with one arm, the brunette’s swollen breasts brushing against black leather. Feeling stuffed, Amy groaned as Rosa’s fingers sunk into her tight depths, her insides forced to stretch to accommodate this latest intrusion.

Mortified, Amy wriggled, attempting to accommodate the long digits pressed between her olive cheeks, big brown eyes wide and desperate as Rosa twisted her hand, her tight sucking at the Latina’s tough knuckles.

“Good girrrrl,” Gina mocked condescendingly as she pulled away from Amy’s lips, watching the once uptight Detective being literally loosened-up by her colleague.

Feeling around inside the uppity brunette, Rosa grinned, luxuriating in Amy’s deliciously tense butthole, squeezing her fingers like a vice even as the Latina’s wore the Detective like a sock puppet.

“Ohhhh….” Feeling her own juices mingling with the pepper spray, Amy was amazed when her cream began to dilute the hot liquid, Rosa twisting and scissoring her digits to coat the brunette’s rectum with this sweet relief. Eyelids flickering, Amy actually whined when Rosa momentarily withdrew those fingers, her butthole feeling weirdly empty without them inside. Seconds later the Detective bit her lip, Rosa taking a few seconds to gather more cream from her sopping core before returning to the brunette’s asshole, once more impaling Amy on those unforgiving digits.

No longer supporting her own weight, Amy allowed her stronger colleague to half lift, half drag her limp body over to a empty desk, the brunette only cooing as she rode the latina’s hand.

Not bothering to be gentle, Rosa draped the semi-conscious brunette over the small wooden surface. Head hanging off of one end, Amy’s limp legs dangled over the other side. With both her head and sex now parallel and at a useful waist height, both Gina and Rosa having the same idea at the same time:

“You thinkin’ what I’m thinkin’??” Rosa asked the Diva casually:

“Get outta my head!” Gina laughed, nodding to her colleague.

Tugging her baton from her belt, Rosa waited until Gina had collected Santiago’s own discarded truncheon before giving the redhead a choice:

“Mouth or Pussy?”

Limp, Amy looked up at the other two, words failing her; having finally learnt to keep her mouth shut. After all, she wanted this!

Amy blinked back tears, determined, inspite of everything, to take this gracefully. At least, as much as one could when being fucked by two colleagues in the briefing room. Amy had to face facts: She wasnt some rising star Detective: She was a horny slut! Hell at this point, Amy didn’t care if they bumped her back down to uniform, or even traffic cop! Just as long as these two women fucked her brains out. 

Raising their fists, the two women above her shook their arms before revealing their hands:

“Paper covers rock!” Gina sang happily.

“Damn it,” Rosa grumbled. 

Taking their respective ends, Gina and Rosa lined up their batons.

Seeing her own, large black truncheon hovering before her lips, Amy blinked hard, Gina holding the baton between her hips. 

Recognising the implication, Amy finally understood the truth.

She was a submissive; she always had been! The brown nosing, the goody-two-shoes act. The constant need for approval from authority! This was why. ASince putting on the uniform she had never been satisfied, going up through rank after rank, looking for the right superiors. And finally, out of left field, she had!

Allowing herself a small smile, her revelation was immediately cut off by the baton pressed against her lips. Opening her mouth wide, Amy allowed the bulbous end of her own truncheon to slide to the back of her throat.

Meanwhile, Rosa slipped her baton up the back of the brunette’s thigh, playfully rolling the stick over her colleague’s soft flesh. Testing the waters, she flicked the hard shaft against a cheek, watching the olive skin ripple as Amy flinched, swallowing another inch of the dildo in her mouth. Deciding against torturing the brunette, Rosa finally lined the make-shift dildo up with Amy’s swollen pussy.

Pressing forward with her hips, Rosa drove the hard, unyielding shaft into the inclined Detective.

Both women shoving their batons into each end of the once proud Dt. Amy Santiago, Gina and Rosa finally made eye contact; together spit roasting the annoying brunette, her humiliation complete.

“Unngh! Grrl-uh…”

Cheeks balloon, Amy’s eyes were wide and wild, her dark hair messy around her shoulders as her lips met the hilt of the baton, the brunette gurgling pathetically as her mouth was utterly filled. Meanwhile, at her other end, Rosa pressed the baton further into her tight pussy. Laid out on the desk Amy took both gifts willingly, Rosa and Gina finally meeting in the middle.

Staring back at each other, neither woman broke eye contact as they began to piston their hips, the only sound the occasion squish or muffled moan that came from the conquered Detective. Both rolling their hips out of sync, Gina withdrew as Rosa pressed forward and vice versa, the small table rocking poor Amy between the two unforgiving dildos.

After several awkward seconds, Rosa spoke first:

“She’s mine.” 

Thrusting forward, Rosa sinewy hips sent Amy’s mouth crashing onto hard plastic, the brunette spluttering.

“No way sistahh!”

Rolling backward, Gina’s curvaceous waist impaled Amy’s pussy back onto the other truncheon, the brunette flexing awkwardly to meet Rosa’s return shove.

“I took her first!” Rosa barked.

“You wouldn’t even have her now if it weren’t for me!”

Both women increasing their pace, Amy bounced back and forth between their unyielding thrusts, her throat and pussy plunging down on the hard black shafts over and over and over. Sweat glistening on her olive skin, the brunette shuddered, clinging onto the flimsy desk as it shuddered under their collective strain.

For several seconds they stayed locked in this bizarre state, Amy gagging and groaning as her superiors refused to back down.

Shaking her head, Rosa grimaced; finally deciding to extend an olive branch:

“Look, I just like screwing her. Okay?”

Blinking, Gina nodded slowly, considering her own position:

“Hmm… And I just like screwing with her!”

Seeing mutual understanding in each other’s eyes, the Latina Detective spoke plainly whilst they both continued to plough Amy:

“Then what are we fighting about?” 

Grinning, Gina plunged her make-shift cock down the brunette’s throat:

“You’re Rightttt! Together we can have far more fun screwin’ Santiago then against each other!”

Jumping up and down, Amy’s head bobbed helplessly as the secretary shifted:

“From now on Amy Santiago is ours: This mouth-“

“-this pussy-“ Rosa replied smugly:

“-That ASS!” Gina laughed delightedly.

Both pumping their hips into Amy’s sensitive orifices, the brunette moaned in horrified ecstasy: Instead of dissuading her two lovers she had brought them together, given them the shared goal of wreaking havoc on her life! And yet, instead of resisting like Amy should of, she was eating it up! What was wrong with her??!

“Agreed,” Rosa smirked:

“Provided we meet in the middle.”

Momentarily pausing both women rallied, withdrawing only to thrust forward simultaneously; crushing Amy between their two makeshift cocks.

‘UNNGH!” Groaning around Gina’s shaft, Amy gurgled, her big brown eyes rolling as she was brutally stuffed from both ends, body rippling under the force of the two dominant woman working in sordid harmony.

“Nice compromise partner!” Gina exclaimed excitedly, raising her palm:

“Conflict resolved,” Rosa stated dryly, high-fiving the beaming redhead.

Not breaking eye contact, the two woman twisted their batons at the same time, fully extending their hard plastic weapons into the spasming Detective.

For Gina, Rosa and Amy, their conflict had finally reached its Resolution.


End file.
